My First Love
by Marron B
Summary: Set 10 years after SEED: Kira lost his love in the first war, but he still had their daughter. Together with Lacus, he hopes to raise Penelope the best he can. And how long are Athrun and Cagalli going to deny their feelings for one another? What happens when Flay comes back? Together, Kira and Flay must find the whereabouts of their missing son. Full summary inside: KF AC


**So funny story… I was actually working on another fic when I came up with this LOL**

 **That fic was a complete rewrite of SEED in which Flay is pregnant with Kira's child, but somehow I ended up writing this. Although this story was supposed to be the sequel to that one, I'll work on that one after I'm done this one! Anyways, the events of SEED and Destiny have all taken place in this pic and ya…**

 **Sooo its full of lots of detailed stuff in this chapter, but I have a feeling this will be a good fic. I'm aiming to wrap it up in 10 or so chapters, so it won't be too long!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow, stop!" Cagalli Yula Athha shrieked, "your poking me! And this dress is so awkward to wear!"

"Can you hold still?! It's your wedding day for goods sake, just let the tailor do her job!" Murrue shouted at the princess of Orb, before leaving the room to do god knows what.

"Well if you ask me, it should have been tailored before, not ON the day of the wedding!" Cagalli growled and shot a death glare at the tailor.

"I-I'm sorry..! I really trie-"

"Oh shut it, I have bigger things to worry about, just hurry up." Cagalli said, rolling her eyes. If there was one thing that would never change it was the temper of the blonde haired princess.

"Well now, someone is as fiesty as ever, I see." Another voice said from the room, Cagalli's eyes brightened as she saw who it was.

"Kira!" Cagalli shouted, completely forgetting that the tailor was still adjusting her dress, running over to hug her brother. "It's been forever!"

"It has, hasn't it.. three years almost?" Kira said, hugging his sister back.

"You never even visit anymore." Cagalli said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, we've been meaning too but everyones schedules are so busy.."

"Yes, I heard that PLANT is having an election for a new leader of the Supreme Council, now aren't they? Ever since Lacus stepped down." Cagalli said to her brother.

"Yes," Kira nodded, "its tight with all the different parties."

"I see.." Cagalli mumbled, "so how is everybody there, then?" She asked, beating around the bush of the question she wanted answered.

"Good, everyones great. Lacus is really busy all the time, you know how she's still a member of the Supreme Council, we barely get any time together these days."

"...And Athrun?" Cagalli said, setting her eyes downcast. "I sent him an invite as well."

"He's..." Kira started, knowing this was a sensitive topic for the princess. "He's busy these days, he is running for the position of head of the Supreme Council and well..."

"With his fiancee? Yeah, I understand I guess." Cagalli mumbled, a little disheartened that he wasn't here.

Truth be told, it had been ten years since the Great War had ended and when it had Cagalli had found herself in a romantic relationship with none other than Athrun Zala. Things were going okay for two years or so, Cagalli was constantly busy with her duties to her nation, considering they had made her chief representative at the young age of 16 ( **NEVER UNDERSTOOD THIS?!).** But Athrun was always her rock and there for her, but then came the second war... and things got very messy.

Things happened such as her almost wedding to Yuna Roma Seiran, and his involvement with various girls... at the end of that war they had tried to make it work but it had failed, there was too much between them.

He did come back to her though, after about a year and a half after the war concluded and the pair realized they couldn't live without each other. He moved back to Orb, and they were together for another three years, but the same feelings of restlessness overcame him yet again.

And then a year and a half ago they broke up, it was a mutual decision of course. He wanted to pursue other things and she was busy with her responsibilities as one of Orbs representatives - no she was not Chief Representative anymore, for she had decided to not seek re-election a few years prior. But that didn't mean she was not busy, in fact she was still very busy.

They broke up, he went back to PLANT and she stayed in Orb. Rumors were flying around about him and many different girls, but as someone who was living in the public eye, he eventually confirmed that he was in a relationship with none other than Meyrin Hawke. The girl that had helped him defect from ZAFT in the second great war, and now they were engaged.

She had some sort of unrealistic hope that he would come to stop her marriage maybe? Who knows. But she knew that she would have to get over him, or it would consume her.

Shaking her heads free of these memories that had engulfed her, she turned her attention back to her brother.

"So where is little Penny, anyways?"

"She's sitting outside with Lacus."

* * *

Kira exited the room his sister was in after he was shooed out by Murrue and Miriallia who had demanded he leave. It was surreal for Kira too, he knew the thoughts that were going through his sisters head, for he had also thought she would end up with Athrun.

But whatever was meant to be would happen right?

Everybody's life was coming together.

Murrue was well in her early forties now, and it was amazing how La Flaga had survived the first war and come back to her in the second. Their story was truly a fairytale, right after the second war ended the pair immidiately moved back to Orb and got married. Not soon long after they had three children, now the pair lived near the beach coast peacefully, holding their respective 9-5 jobs with three children: Natalie (Age 7), Melanie (Age 5) and Kenji (Age 3). They were truly happy and truth be told, Kira was envious of their happy ending sometimes.

Miriallia too had a good life, she had set out too pursue photography after the conclusion of the first war, but found herself involved again with the second. She had an on/off again relationship with Dearka, and it was strange that the pair were still together even now, although they were much more stable now. Dearka held a position in ZAFT for a while, but gave it up to move too Orb and live a civilian life with Miriallia. These days, they were travelling and up to different things.

Kira sat took a seat in one of the chairs in the church and shook his head clear of these recollections. He was happy for everyone he was, his life was pretty great too.

"Daddy! There you are!" A high pitched voice chirped, throwing herself in the chair next to the chocolate haired man.

"Oh, Penelope? Where had you gone?" He said to the child who had sat down next to him.

"I was gone to see Aunt Cagalli with momma!" Penelope chirped, "but momma stayed there and I came to find you!"

Kira gave his daughter a small smile and couldn't help but notice how much she stood out today. Her fiery red hair was tied in two braids on each side and Lacus had applied some light pink lip gloss on her lips, giving her naturally grey eyes a very bold look.

She was the spitting image of her.

Of Flay.

* * *

Lacus eventually returned back to the church and took a seat next to her step-daughter and her boyfriend. She hadn't changed much in the past ten years physically, she had a few more bags under her eyes from the stress of being leader of PLANT for the period of five and a half years, and from her life in general. Her hair was still very long and vibrant but she kept it up in a bun, making her look thirty-five as opposed too twenty-five. She turned her gaze towards Kira and smiled warmly, she wouldn't trade him for anything. Although their relationship was very slow, they still were perfect for each other. One of the reasons she gave up her position was too spend more time with Kira and Penelope, although that was not happening much for she was still on the Supreme Council.

She then turned her eyes towards the chirpy ten-year-old that sat in between her boyfriend and herself. Lacus had always been accepting of Penelope, despite the history that was there. She played the role of a motherly figure to Penelope, and Kira and Lacus eventually told Penelope a year or so ago that Lacus was not her real mother.

But it was okay, for Lacus loved her like her own.

"Where's Auntie?" Penelope asked, standing atop her chair to get a better view, for everyone in the church had stood up to see the bride walking in.

"Penny! Be careful, you'll fall." Lacus whispered to Penny, lifting her off the chair and onto the ground.

Cagalli walked in the church and was absolutely flabbergasted at the turnout, it was supposed to be a low-key event. She did not have time to take in faces, as she kept her gaze towards the floor most of the time. When she arrived at the alter, she turned to look at her groom and couldn't help but wonder if she was making the right decison.

Upon arrival, she conjoined her fingers with her grooms and the pair stood across each other.

Cagalli was not sure anymore..

She had only begun dating him a year ago, and they were already getting married.

"We are gathered here today to watch the union of Cagalli Yula Athha.."

Cagalli tuned out the priests words, and it was only when her fiancee cleared his throat that she snapped back into reality.

"H-Hm?"

"I repeat, Cagalli Yula Athha, do you vow to honour these vows..."

"I..." Cagalli started, and looked into the crowd for support.

Amber met Emerald.

Cagalli literally did a double take to see if it was really him and it was, she turned her full attention towards him and felt a surge of happiness in her stomach.

And then it all crashed down on her when she saw that his fingers were entwined with none other than his fiancee, Meyrin Hawke.

"I-I... I'm sorry, I can't..." Cagalli mumbled, before making a dash for the front door.

* * *

"Aye yai yai... that did not just happen." Lunamaria Hawke said, standing outside the now almost empty church with her ex-boyfriend, who was enjoying a cigarette. Her younger sister and her fiancee standing with the duo as well.

"She was totally looking at you too, it was so obvious." The younger Hawke said to her fiancee, "the whole church noticed it."

"Give her a break, Meyrin." Shinn Asuka mumbled, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "She's all over the place and stressed."

"Well, well, someones devoted to his country." Lunamaria giggled, "its kinda funny."

"Why's it funny?" Shinn asked her, clearly insulted.

"Well you used to hate her and Orb!"

It was true, Shinn Asuka had definitely changed the most out of everyone in this timespan. Eight years ago, he had hated Orb with a passion and enlisted in the military in ZAFT, but after the war concluded he eventually came back to Orb and found himself working for Orb in a government position. He grew closer to Cagalli and realized that the Athha's and Orb were not as bad as he thought they were. During this time, he also had a very dramatic on/off relationship with the older Hawke sister, although they were broken up right now.

"Well, that was a long time ago!" Shinn growled, "besides she barely even knew the guy."

"Athrun?" Meyrin said to her fiancee, who seemed to be lost in thought. "Do you think we should return to PLANT? We could probably catch a shuttle still..."

"I need to talk too Kira first, you go on without me." Athrun said to her, turning the other way to fetch a cab most likely.

"B-But.. the election-"

"Go, I'll catch a shuttle first thing tomorrow morning." He said and he was gone.

"Why is he always like this when ever we are in this country! Hmph!" Meyrin pouted, crossing her arms.

"Beats me." Luna sighed, "so now what? We go back to PLANT? Man, I wanted to get drunk at least.."

"You do that!" Meyrin shouted, truth be told whenever she was around Orb or Cagalli, she also became somebody she was not.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked her sister who was stomping away.

"Back to PLANT!"

"Well then, I guess its just you and me Shinn.." Luna smirked.

"Hm? Yeah.."

* * *

"He hates me, he totally hates me." Cagalli said to herself, pacing back and forth in her room.

"He doesn't hate you, Cagalli." Lacus said to her friend, trying to calm her down.

"He probably does." Kira interjected, "I mean when you're going to do stupid things like that, its too be expected."

"Stupid things?! What do you-"

"If you didn't wanna marry him, why'd you agree to it?"

"I... don't know." Cagalli said, falling to the floor. "I just... it happened so fast...!"

"You owe him a proper apology." Kira started, "first thing tomorrow."

"I know." Cagalli said, Lacus patted her back and helped her back up to the chair. "Did everyone leave?"

"Sort of, some of them are still here in Orb."

*DING DONG*

"I'll get it." Kira said, leaving the room to go open the door.

"Kira.."

"Oh, hey, come in." Kira said, letting the said person in.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Its not your fault, Athrun."

The two friends went and took a seat in the library, where it was quiet enough for the pair too talk.

"So what's up?" Kira asked Athrun.

"I need to see her." He answered.

"What?"

"I need to see Cagalli."

"Why?" Kira said, furrowing his brows. He was very protective of his sister still.

"I need to talk to her."

"So you can confuse her some more?"

"W-"

"Athrun, do her a favor and leave her alone."

* * *

But Athrun did not listen and went to see the blonde princess anyways, Lacus had gone upstairs to put Penelope too sleep and Kira remained in the library.

*Knock*

"Come in." Cagalli said, eyes still downcast while she sat on a reclined chair.

"Cagalli." Athrun said, instantly upon hearing his voice Cagalli stood up and faced her former lover.

"...A-Athrun? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in-"

"I'm leaving in the morning." He stated, walking closer to her. "How have you been?" He said, mere inches away from her.

"Good..." Cagalli answered, furrowing her brows at the sudden lack of distance between them. "And you?"

"Great." Athrun answered, "so what happened to us remaining friends and keeping in touch?"

"What?" Cagalli asked, not expecting him to be so sudden with her.

"We haven't talked at all since then." Athrun started, "and then you mail me an invite to your wedding?!" He shouted, raising his voice.

"What?" Cagalli stammered, still a little in shock by his little outburst. "Excuse me?! It takes two too tango doesn't it?!" She growled, "all I ever heard from your end is your involvement with various girls!"

"Don't fucking twist this around on me!" He yelled back at her.

"Why are you so angry anyways?!" Cagalli shouted, "we aren't together anymore, so why should it affect you?!"

"It just does!" Athrun yelled.

Cagalli didn't know what happened next but she felt herself being drawn towards him, she didn't know why she did it but next thing she knew she was kissing him.

And then she pulled away.

"You still love me, don't you?" She managed to mumble, he didn't say anything but his eyes said everything.

This time he met her halfway and the pair shared a mutual kiss, Athrun pushed her against the back wall and began fumbling with her clothes.

* * *

Kira was in the library across the hall so he could not hear what was transpiring between his sister and his best friend. All he knew was that this was too much drama for one day.

Kira looked at his watch and read the time as 12:02 AM, it was very late now. Deciding to go check up on Cagalli before he went to sleep, he hurried down the hall.

*DING DONG*

Another visitor?

Kira mumbled something under his breath about people not knowing the time of night it was.

He went to go open the front door, considering nobody else was going to answer it.

"It's late, this better be important." Kira said, before opening the door. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hello, Kira."

Kira would recognize that voice anywhere and froze in his spot. He found himself unable to form any words.

The person standing before him, dressed in a raincoat and a toque covering their head, removed said toque, showcasing _her_ flaming red hair.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"N-No way..."

But it was her.

"Flay...?"

* * *

 **So theres going to be the obvious love triangle of LacusKiraFlay and MeyrinAthrunCagalli… I may incorporate some ShinnCaga, not sure yet.**

 **And the pairings are going to be KiraFlay and AsuCaga .. with some small MuMurrue DearkaMir YzakFlay and maybe ShinnLuna**

 **Review please**


End file.
